Team Forest!Part 2
The Opening From the previsously episode: Andrew:What was that? 'Michelle:No idea... Pikachu:Hahahahah!!!You think this would be so easily?Just use a move and kill everyone?Well guess what!That's not all!R E V I V E!!!!!Team Forest,re-assembly! Guy:!!!They...revived?! Pikachu:Too bad,this is the end!All of you,ATTACK AT FULL POWER AND DESTROY THEM! Story: Guy:Steelix,create an protecting wall again! Steelix:Stee!*creates the wall,but it got destroyed,and the thre falls into a cave underground* In the cave: Andrew:Now that we are safe,can you explain us what's up with this mess? Guy:If it's to tell you,let's start with the begining.My name is Lucas,but you can just call me Luke.I am a member of the Elite Four. Michelle:Elite... Andrew:Four?! Lucas:Yes.Now,did you ever heard about X Organization? Michelle:I did!It was on TV the last week.They stolen money from some banks...4 banks,if I am not wrong. Lucas:That's all you know? Andrew:Well,I know that they use Pokemons for doing thoose crimes,but that's all I know. Lucas:(Seems that they only know the showed part...)Listen here,kids.X Organization,aren't actually stoleing money.That was just a diversion for the other people.By making people think they stole money,they just make themself look like a normal thief team,while they are something way bigger than that. Michelle:So if it's not money...what is it? *Boom,the Forest Team appears in the cave* Pikachu:Finally,we've found you! Andrew:Oh no! Lucas:Don't worry,kids.Go,Steelix,use Hyper Beam! Pikachu:(Humph....that weak move?)Everyone,just dodge and then attack at full power! *everyone dodges and then they attack at full power* Lucas:Tsk.....Ok...I have an idea...but it may not be the best...Mega Stone,add to Steelix! Andrew:(A Mega Stone?) *Steelix Mega Evolve* Lucas:This should be enough to defeat them.Steelix!Use...whatever your Mega form knows! Pikachu:Ghaaaaaaaaa...It...it can't end here...Ghaaaaa *The forest team vanish* Andrew:You did it!You did it!!!! Michelle:Lucas,what is that Power Source they were talking about? Lucas:In this forest,there is a MPB(Mutation Power Bolt).Which is a machine that is mutating Pokemons.There is a MPB in many places.We must destroy them.So let's search in the forest for it! Michelle:Ok! Back in the forest: Andrew:What's that strange light? Lucas:That's....the MPB!We found it! *Cyndaquil suddenly comes out of the Pokeball and run towards the MPB* Andrew:Cyndaquil!Hey,return here! Lucas:Oh no!Cyndaquil got atracted by the machine...and if he touch it,it will mutate him! Andrew:Oh no...Cyndaquil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I will save you!Go Sentre..... Lucas:Stop!Don't do it.If you do,Sentret would also be absorbed... Andrew:But Cyndaquil..... Lucas:Only a Mega Pokemon could resist it.....Steelix...Mega Stone,add into Steelix! *Steelix transforms into Mega Form again,and save Cydaquil* Andrew:Ah,thank godness! Lucas:Steelix,now,Destroy it! Steelix:Lix! Pikachu:Noooo!Stop!If you destroy it,I'll return to being a regular Pokemon!And I wanna be the King!Ruling over everyone!Being a normal Pokemon is lowering my chances.But being mutated hightly increase my chances on being the King of all the pokemons!!!! Lucas:Ignore him.....Destroy the MPB! *Steelix destroys the MBP* Pikachu:noooo noo!Stop it!Please don....Pika Pika!Pika,chu,chu Pika! *Pikachu gets a regular pokemon again,and so does the whole Forest Team* Lucas:Well,that was it!Bye,kids! Andrew:Uh..but...you didn't told us what X Organization actua.......He left .-. . Michelle:Oh whatever!Let's just go and get that badge. Andrew:Right!We are close of gettin out the forest,I guess. Category:Episodes Category:Andrew Category:ZX Origins Episodes